fezanitevideosfandomcom-20200214-history
Tom Collins
Tom is Matt's step brother and was the first enemy he had to face. After a number of battles and fights, Matt managed to get Tom on his side and they have worked together fighting clones and Mavox since. History Tom first appeared with Matt jumping across the gap at Foxton Locks in Epic Jumping Skills!!! However, Tom was back a few weeks later while staying at Matt's house. He often played computer games but when he couldn't, he tried to take the Fez from Matt. Tom also gained the power to teleport Matt at will but has since pressumably lost this power as he and Matt never use it again. Matt revealed at Halloween that he had murdered Tom to stop his return. This marked the end of Tom. At Christmas, Tom played the part of the Ghost of Christmas Past who showed Matt Scrooge that he lost all his friends. Tom was unheard of again for a while until Matt cloned Tom's dead body and took the cloned Tom to North Wales in Cow Wars and the Return of Tom which has since been lost. This clone of Tom continued to work with Matt and assisted him with battles against Josh and the Clone Revolution. Tom was shot on the arm by Boris and was one of the few who were not altered by the Somfezbro when it was activated. He left Matt to check if his family were okay. Matt was taken to a parallel universe after he fixed time where Tom had become a successful Youtuber and Leader of the Fezanites. He had also become President of the World and Evil Matt was his jealous friend. Tom had a Fez and Cloning Machine of his own but was murdered by Evil Matt to get this Fez to Matt. Tom returned after he heard of Matt's death and resurrection to help with the Battle of the Fez. He spent the time fighting Original Clone and took an arrow to the arm from Evil Matt. Tom suggested they eat some Double Chocolate Chip Ice Cream after the moment of silence for the deceased Ernie. After Matt left the Fezanite Universe in 2012 to Minecraftia, Tom somehow managed to follow him. It was him and Matt who fought Mavox in Minecraftia for months whilst they tried to settle down a new life. Unfortunately, Matt and Tom had to run from Mavox and were trapped miles from home. They eventually found the ruins of Enderville and were taken to the End. During the battle, Tom fought the Enderdragon while Matt fought Mavox. Both were defeated and Matt was taken out of the End by Irj. Tom still remains trapped there. He was last seen being chased by a swarm of Endermen. One and a Half (Tea joke) (See Tea) It was Tom who first came up with the Tea joke which has been a recurring feature in the Fezanite videos. When Matt and Tom held Josh hostage, Matt asks Tom how many sugars he wants in his tea. He predicts 2 but Tom wants "1 and a half" to which Matt nods and leaves to make the tea. It has then expanded and been repeated many times with Tom for comedy effect: *Future Tom asks Present Tom if he wants a cup of tea. He asks if he wants 2 sugars, Present Tom responds with "1 and a half". *The Fortune Teller tells Matt to remember "1 and a half". List of Appearances Epic Jumping Skills!!! Tom and Matt's Epic Battle The Rebirth and Rematch Puzzlewood Forest My Family are Mad A Christmas Carol Cow Wars and the Return of Tom Out of the Woods The Rescue of Original Clone Stars of Time The Somfezbro New Time Restoring the Universe The Parallel Matt The Battle of the Fez The First Night Hidden Treasures The Fezanites Strike Back The Lost City A History Lesson Night of the Skeletons Into the Nether The Great Escape Back to Bristonia The Battle of the Nether A Cold Night Ahead The Sheep Hunt Home Comforts The World's End